


Of the Third of December and First Snow

by Thegreenofyoureyes



Series: Christmas Fics 2015 [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, depression mention (minor), first snow, honestly though this one is like actual cotton candy it's so fluffy and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenofyoureyes/pseuds/Thegreenofyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the third of December and it's snowing for the first time, Luke and Ashton take advantage of it, the soppy boyfriends they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Third of December and First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @Tanniri on Tumblr for being the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful best friend, beta reader, and brain-storm chaser ever. Day 3!

The snow fell while they were watching a movie. It was already dark out, Luke was cuddled into Ashton’s chest, with the older boy petting his hair. Truthfully, it came as a blessing for more reason than one. Luke had always loved snow, loved the way it turned the earth into a piece of blank paper, just waiting for children and lovers to write stories on it with their footprints of cursive. He loved the way it sparkled when the light was on it, and the way the sky stayed bright so late on nights it was snowing, like a gift granted to the world. It may be cold, but it wasn't dark at least. He had never liked the dark, not before Ashton anyway. It was easier to be in darkness with someone you loved. 

But the snow was not only a gift from the atmosphere to Luke because he loved it, but also because, put simply, Luke was never good at movies. He was one that was far too quick to fall asleep even in appropriate situations, and he could count on one hand the number of times he has successfully finished a movie in a darkened room. Ashton didn't mind, though. Didn't mind the small snores, or waking Luke up afterwards no matter how grumpy he was, or even carrying Luke to bed. He didn't want to go to sleep yet, though. It was a mutual day off, something of a rarity, and he wanted it to be special. 

So, when he saw the ground outside, the falling crystals cast gold in the streetlights, his heart fluttered a bit with wonder and excitement. Ashton was rarely one to resist an adventure, and never one to resist Luke.  
“Babe,” Luke said, waking up fully and looking up into Ashton’s soft eyes “look outside.”

“Wow!” Ashton replied, excitement entirely genuine and entirely him “first of the year, right? God, it's so beautiful!”

“You want to go out?” Luke asked, sitting up fully. He knew from just the love in Ashton’s eyes, his smile, what the answer was. 

“Who do you take me for? Of course I want to go out! Will you be warm enough?”

“If you hug me, yeah. I'll be fine. We have coats and stuff too, you know.”

“I know. We're like real adults, aren't we? With winter shit and summer shit,” Ashton said, standing up with ease before pulling Luke up as well. While the younger had gotten used to the concept of ‘we’ when they had moved in together at 20 and 22, almost six years prior, he was sure that it would never grow old. 

“I think your glasses are upstairs, you should go get them. This only happens once a year, you know,” Luke said, meaning ‘I love you. Don't miss this’

“Want me to grab your scarf as well?” Ashton asked, heading up the small stairs. He was really saying ‘I love you too. Stay warm.’ Luke knew he would grab the scarf regardless. 

Putting on his leather jacket, and grabbing Ashton’s as well, Luke waited by their door. It was a blue door that Ashton and Luke had painted when they had first moved into the house. Their old apartment didn't allow for any sort of customization, so the frequent bursts of pastel colors around their house were as much a statement of freedom as of personality. Luke loved that door. 

“Ready to go?” Ashton asked, grabbing his jacket from Luke and pulling the door open as he put it on. 

“Of course.”

“Wait,” Ashton said once they’d reached the end of their steps, “I've always wanted to do this.”

Before Luke could ask, or even worry what ‘this’ was, his scarf was being wrapped around his neck, and he was being pulled towards Ashton. It was entirely on trust and instinct that he let his eyes fall closed, knowing just what would happen next. 

They kissed under a street light, under a light sky, with soft, wet snow falling all around them. If Luke had to describe the kiss, describe Ashton in one word, he'd probably choose ‘perfect’. They weren't, of course. Luke's lip ring caught funny on Ashton's lip, and it was a little too cold for comfort, and Ashton had depression so bad that sometimes he didn't get up for days. Luke knew all of this. He'd use perfect anyways.

“You're ridiculous,” Luke said instead of ‘I love you, you're my future.”

“I heard how you sighed, don't play with me Hemmings,” Ashton replied, ‘I love you too, you're mine as well.’

Luke grabbed Ashton’s hand and started walking forward. The snow wasn't enough to make the sidewalk dangerous, not yet, but he knew he'd wake up to a sweaty boyfriend who had just shoveled their property the next morning. There are worse fates. 

The night was cold, soft. Their breath steamed in front of them, mingling. Reminders of their life, the warmth they held within, the life and warmth they shared. Their hands clasped tighter, silently, as the snow crunched beneath their feet. 

Only a few of their neighbors had bothered to put up their Christmas lights, them not included and thus not complaining, but the ones who had gave the streets a nice atmosphere. It was quiet, apart from the two boys and the occasional car. It felt a lot like perfection. 

“Where’re we going?” Ashton asked, squeezing Luke’s hand especially hard, their gloves making any physical contact hard, and their love making it irrelevant.

“I don't know, really. Probably that empty lot that looks over the city, yeah?”

“Good plan. It'll look pretty, I bet.”

“You look pretty,” Luke replied, releasing his hand and pulling the shorter boy closer by his shoulder instead; ‘I love you so much it's become a part of me’

“You look pretty too. You are pretty,” Ashton replied, leaning on Luke playfully; ‘I love you too, more than anything.’

“we’re almost there, right?”

“Yep. Getting antsy?”

“Nah, just making sure, you know? I'd probably stay out all night if you wanted too.”

There was no need for Luke to respond. Their love, his reply, hung in the air around them. It was ever present, kept relevant, preserved by the quiet cold of the night around them. They reached the lot just as Luke grabbed for Ashton’s hand again. 

There were no stars above them, the world too overcast, too bright for them to be visible. The city, though, twinkled brightly. With lights like that below them, there was no need for stars above. The constellations were written by the people, the legends held in headlights and late workers. They changed every night. Who needed Scorpio anyway? Fate could be controlled just as well by the love that Luke and Ashton shared. 

Ashton leaned his head on Luke’s shoulder, not letting go of his hand. They stood for a bit in the snow, letting it slowly collect around them, on them. It was cold, but they weren't. Any discomfort at all didn't seem to exist within their realm. Although the old lot was a messy gravel mix, creating an awful mud around them as the snow fell onto it, it all felt perfect. It all was perfect. 

“Happy December third, Lukey,” Ashton said softly.

“Happy first snow of the year, Ash,” Luke replied. 

He waited a while, listening to the snow fall around them softly before adding

“I love you,” completely out loud.

“I love you too,” Ashton replied, before kissing him again, as softly as his voice. 

It wasn't the first time they had said I love you, not even close to it, and it certainly wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it was one of the best times. The snow, the cold, the lights and each other; it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Day three is done now! I have the SAT on Saturday, which is awful, so tomorrow and Saturday's fics will probably be a bit shorter than the past two have been. Sorry!


End file.
